Karasu of Jump
by Master XIII
Summary: something happens during the training rip with Jiraiya, now, Naruto unveils secrets, and leaves the village with a dark Bloodline. pairing Narux? NarutoxTTxCROW coauthor with 26-Lord-Pain Read and Review, or il'll sick Sakura on you under nude Sas genjuts
1. Homecoming gone bad

AN: iam deeply sorry to say this, but I am postponing any further work on SC:Naruto and konoha may cry: Naruto's awakening in order to work on Web of Shadows, The New Guardian angle, And this story which is being coauthored by 26-Lord-Pain and myself. If you have ant complaints, just let me say that I have had writers block on those stories for quite awhile and will get back to them as soon as I am far enough into the other two stories, I will not be publishing any new stories until that time as well, I'm sorry, please enjoy Karasu of Jump

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything else within in anyway shape or form…

_**Karasu of Jump…**_

_**Chapter 1: Home or Not?**_

--

(Outside of Konohagakure…)

Naruto Uzumaki looked down at Konohagakure for the first time in two and a half years. He had changed dramatically during his training trip, and subsequent Missions with Jiraiya.. He should have been happy to be home, but for some reason, the midday sun didn't feel warm enough anymore. The breeze blew into him and with a light shiver, the blond shrugged deeper into his long black trench coat. Hiding his whiskered face behind the upturned collar. His long blonde hair shifts in the wind as his white-haired teacher steps next to him, the hair held back by a simple blue band.

"Hey what's wrong, Naruto, I thought you couldn't wait to get back?" The old pervert asks him, giving his now sixteen-year-old student a worried look. The teen looks at him before giving him an annoyed look and starting to walk down to the village. _'Seems like I was right… He really hates this place, but it's not like I can actually blame him for that. Ever since the seal Sensei put on him broke, he has slowly remembered everything…'_ The Sannin says to himself, striding quickly to catch up to his normally enthusiastic student. "Come on, Naruto. Tell me what's wrong." Jiraiya pleads of his student and sees the blond give him a cold glare in response.

"I hate this place that's what's wrong… I just don't see why I have to come back now. I mean, I already brought Sasuke back, and we killed the Akatsuki. What else do I have to do for this shit hole, before I can finally leave forever?" This coming from the blond, actually surprises Jiraiya very little. It started six months into their trip, Naruto had woken up in the middle of the night and started screaming in pain. As he did a red seal had appeared on his head, the edges looking to have been smudged or something before he passed out, tears in his eyes. The old man had moved quickly and taken him to a hospital in a nearby village, watching over he for two days straight.

When he had finally woken up, the first thing that Jiraiya noted was that the seal on his head was completely gone. The next thing he noted was that Naruto's hair seemed a shade darker, as did his eyes normally endless blue. However, it was when he had started to speak that Jiraiya noted the most drastic change… and in all honesty the old man couldn't feel that it was wrong of the blond to be like he was knowing what had happened to the poor boy…

--

(Flashback…)

It was two days after Naruto was brought into the Hospital, the blond boy had just woken up and was looking dully towards where Jiraiya sat before him. The man was laying down face first at the foot of the bed; snoring and drooling in a rather comical fashion while Naruto frowned and decided to wake the old Pervert up.

"I'm not going back to that place…" The thirteen-year-old blonde said, waking Jiraiya from a very deep, very perverted dream. Said dream involving him naked and back in his youth, a young Tsunade in a similar position while both were somehow accompanied by Anko and Kurenai… he REALLY wanted to get back to sleep…

"Back to where…" He mumbled tiredly, trying to get the image of a naked Tsunade out of his head seeing as last time he saw her in that way he nearly got killed by the woman… though that dream was persistent, and a couple ideas for his next book were starting to come to him…

"Konoha, I don't want to go back there!" The blond haired boy said in a surprisingly firm voice with his eyes narrowed. This was what truly woke up Jiraiya the most quickly, as in all his time knowing him; he's never once heard the boy speak like that. Before he can ask why once more, it seems that Naruto has predicted his question as he tells him angrily. "They've done nothing but insult me, attack me, and kill everyone close to me." The boy stated while leaning back and crossing his arms, glaring at the ceiling with cold blond eyes.

"What do you mean?" The old man asks while scratching his head, hoping he doesn't say what he's thinking of…

"MY MOTHER! THE KAMI-FORSAKEN VILLAGERS RAPED AND THEN KILLED MY MOTHER IN FRONT OF ME!" Naruto screamed loudly, hate pain and sadness clear in his voice while tears start to well up in his eyes…

(End Flashback…)

--

After that incident, Jiraiya had convinced him to go back and give the villagers at least one last chance. But, before that could happen, they had gone back to training, Jiraiya was shocked to learn that by sealing his memories of his mother, the Sandaime had actually sealed several of the blonds skills and abilities by mistake. Thus, the blond had been a surprising Student, but not in the good way. This new Naruto was vicious, cold, and utterly ruthless as far as Jiraiya was concerned, it almost made him think of the blond as a "Mini-Orochimaru" but he wasn't that creepy nor that psychotic.

Looking up and shaking his head as they pass through the gates of Konoha, Jiraiya sees Naruto stiffen and stalk forward, his killing intent BARELY held down. _'Not like I can really blame him, he lost everyone who loved him to hate, and now he had essentially become that same hate… I think Irony is evil…_' Jiraiya thought to himself with a shake of his head before noticing as a familiar pair made their way over to them, each of them about the same age as his blond haired student.

The first is a girl with short pink hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes, a red Hittai-Ate in her hair to hold it back with a Konoha plate. She is wearing a red zip up tank top with a white circle on the back, a pair of pink elbow pads with black leather fighters gloves over her hands, a pair of black skintight shorts, a pink skirt of some kind over that with slits down the sides and bands holding it together, and a pair of long black Shinobi sandals. _'Somehow… she reminds me of a Mini-Tsunade…'_ Jiraiya thought with an inward grimace, noting it was Mini in all the places that would have normally been maxi on Tsunade…

Beside of her is a black hair boy, whose hair he personally believes looks like a ducks ass, with pale skin and black eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved white zip-up shirt with the zipper left just under his chest, a pair of blue forearm warmers, a familiar blue cloth around his waist with a purple rope tied over it and a Chokatou at his lower back, a pair of dark Shinobi-Pants and black sandals, a pair of tight black leg warmers over his shins and claves holding the pants down.

"Naruto, your back!" the girl, one Sakura Haruno, yells, embracing the trench coat-clad teen like a brother, before realizing something is very wrong. He's not hugging her back for one thing; in fact, he seems to be rather stiff and she can almost swear she hears a growl coming from him. "Naruto, what's wrong?" She asks, moving away from him awkwardly. Then both she and her black-haired companion, one Sasuke Uchiha, notice his eyes were different. While the color was the same, well maybe a little darker, the innocence and happiness was gone, replaced by a hollow sadness and a burning hate. The next thing was his voice, almost pure disgust could be heard by them as he speaks.

"Stay away from me." He tells them simply before stalking off, his black trench coat caught in the wind billowing behind him as he does so. Sakura and Sasuke stand there, watching in sheer shock as one of the most important people in their lives walks away without bothering to look back.

"Sakura. Sasuke. Good to see you two again." Jiraiya says, catching their attention. _'Though I wish it was under better times…'_ He thinks to himself while Sasuke casts another worried look at his adopted brothers back before turning to the old pervert with a question in his eyes and on his lips.

"What happened to him?" He asks, not getting the answer he was expecting.

"It's… a long story… and if you really have to know we should probably go somewhere more private…" Jiraiya tells them, before leading them down another street, while also telling them about Naruto's entire life and it's hardships…

--

(With Naruto…)

Naruto walked down the crowded street, hands in his pockets, trying to get to a certain place in the village faster and trying to restrain himself from lashing out at the villagers around him. Even though he is resisting, the voice is strong, not strong like Kyuubi, no, this voice speaks not of power, instead this voice speaks of justice… When he finally managed to get away from the people and stops, he is on top of the Hokage Mountain. He stands there, looking out at the village for a few minutes before sighing once and looking to the skies above.

"You can come out now, Hinata-Chan, I've finally returned…" He calls out; signifying that he knows that the pale-eyed girl is there. When she steps out of the shadows, he turns to look at her, and can't help the smirk that makes it's way to his lips upon seeing her… attire…

She's dressed in a different way than the last time he saw he, showing the world what she really was for once. He pale skin contrasting with the black corset with red strings and a knee length skirt she was wearing, while covering her legs, she wore fishnet stockings, and a pair of Spiked Sandals, the spikes circling around the top of them while three smaller ones extends from the soles. Over her corset, she wears a black leather biker's jacket with two-inch long spikes on the shoulders, the long sleeves left down to her hands.

"I see you've started dressing like yourself again, eh Hina-chan." He says, smiling softly for the first time that day, hell, it's the first time in all of a year since he's last smiled at anything.

"Yes, Aniki. I kind of grew bored of acting weak and shy all the time. And now that you're finally back, we can all rule this village like we planned when we were all little." She says, smirking as she crosses her arms over her well-developed chest, seeing this and hearing her words Naruto shakes his head and sighs.

"No… you all can if you wish…" Naruto said while hold a hand towards the air, looking at a cloud with sad eyes as for a moment he sees his mother again. "I'm leaving tomorrow night, just as soon as I get the stuff from my mothers clan back." He tells his little sister flatly while letting his arm fall to his side. "I want nothing more to do with this village, with this entire Kami-Forsaken country for that matter… hell, I'm not even wearing the headband Iruka-Sensei gave me anymore." Finishing, the blond turns around to face the girl and gives her one a final message.

"Tell Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru to do what they want here with this place, I'm leaving… I don't know where, and I don't really care anymore… but don't follow me…" With that, he backs away towards the edge of the monument, before jumping off and plummeting down backwards. Before the ground becomes an obstacle however, he flips in mid-air, and then lands in a low crouch, creating a crater where he does. Hinata, leans over the edge and shakes her head with a smile seeing the boy get up and stalk away before disappearing in a swirl of black rose petals.

--

(Later that night…)

Sakura sits up in her bed and groans while rubbing her temples, still unable to sleep. She still couldn't believe that Naruto, the blond goof she had known since she was little, had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him this entire time. And then the fact that he had a memory seal on himself for the past six years of his life after watching his own mother raped and killed in front of him…

"Naruto, I don't care what you've been through, it's not enough for killing my own Mother and my Father that night…" The girl growls angrily, remembering how she was alone all through her academy years because her parents had died. "YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID DEMON!" The pink haired girl shouts angrily, standing up and getting her gear ready to deal with someone tonight.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, Sasuke was already running across rooftops, knowing what Sakura's reaction will be. _'She's always listened to others over logic, that's why she sought me out in the first place when we were in the academy, everyone always said I was cool, so she instantly believed that. However she's also prone to anger, if I don't get to Naruto and soon she's liable to try and kill him in his sleep!'_ The boy thinks to himself while jumping over a wide gap between buildings then rolling to a halt, panting lightly as he does so…

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" A man's voice calls, coming form his right and towards him lazily. He looks around only to see a familiar silver-haired Jounin reading his smut as he always does. However, he then closes his book as he approaches the fully armed Uchiha, complete with Chokatou and Ninja gear on his person. Seeing the man and unsure of who he can actually trust in the village, Sasuke slowly reaches back to draw his Chokatou, only for his sensei to raise a reassuring hand and eye smile.

"Hey, calm down Sasuke…" Kakashi tries to placate and sees Sasuke narrow his eyes on him. "Look, judging by the direction your heading, I'm assuming this has something to do with Naruto. If it does, then I'm not going to attack Naruto; I was a member of the AnBu squad assigned to protect him when he was still just a boy. He is also my Sensei's son, why would I think of attacking him." He says, Sasuke letting his guard down for a moment, which was all the older nin needed as he blurred forward and knocked Sasuke out with a quick blow to the back of his head.

"Sakura, your all clear." He then shouts, and the pink-haired harlot shoots past him, straight into Naruto's apartment. Looking down, Kakashi shakes his head while picking up Sasuke and following after the girl at a sedate pace. But as soon as Kakashi enters the building with the Uchiha boy still over his shoulder, the building explodes, with all of them inside.

--

(Earlier…)

Knowing that his old team would more than likely come after him, Naruto quickly creates a Bakuha Bunshin, and then he grabs a duffel bag and jumps out of his window. _'Now, if I remember correctly, mom's mansion was hidden behind the tower in the forest of death.'_ He thinks to himself, turning to the south end of the village. _'Well, at least I'll be out of here in a few hours.'_ The blond can't help but think to himself before lunging off at break neck speed and a cold look to his eyes.

'_**You got that right, kit. If Madara hadn't made me attack, I think I still would have with how fucking foolish this Ningen are…'**_ A deep dark voice inside his head tells him and Naruto rolls his eyes. He had gained a mental connection to the Kyuubi for several months now. The fox wasn't REALLY crazy or evil, that was mostly Madara's doing. He was actually just really, REALLY perverted, but he said that it was because "All foxes are frisky, not me…" _**'I still say you should have at least stopped to bang that blonde girl again.'**_ The fox says, laughing to himself in the same way that Jiraiya would if he saw something perverted, annoying the blond greatly.

'_No, Kyuubi… I never deserved that night with Ino in the first place. Besides she ended up being disowned because of that. It'll be better if I just disappear from all of their lives and find someplace to start anew.'_ Naruto replies, sincerely sorry for that night. It had been a year ago, just a few months before he and Jiraiya had destroyed Akatsuki, Shikamaru's old team and he met up, thus revealing how he'd returned to the way he once was to his old friends. He and Ino had ended up having a rather wild night, and supposedly, Choji had told her parents out of jealousy, but he had never meant for her to be disowned, from what little he knew, the large boy was reclusive now and wouldn't look anyone in the face…

Shaking his head from these thoughts, the blond haired teen continues moving towards the Forest of Death, not even flinching in his decision to leave. However, about forty minutes later, he shows up just outside the forest a smirk on his face when he feels the Bakuha Bunshin has gone off back home, only to stop when he notices several very familiar presences have somehow surrounded him.

"You guys don't want any part of this future… this is a new burden for me alone to bear…" He says cryptically, bringing five individuals out into the open, one of which is Hinata, sitting cross-legged and leaning into a tree behind her.

Ino, just Ino since her family disowned her, was crouched before him her skin was as pale as ever, her long blond hair was held back with a simple band while falling down her back to hover around her waist, yet somehow her pupiless blue eyes seemed darker than normal… She was dressed in a black leather top with a lightning bolt cut down the front to expose a bit of cleavage, a black choker collar around her neck, a black skirt like her old one with slits down the sides, a simple black belt looped around her slender hips, a pair of thigh-high leather sandals with leather bands around each of her knees to hold them on, a pair of long black leather fingerless gloves like an AnBu might wear with the forearm and shin armor present as well, lightning bolt shapes cut into the front of each.

Shikamaru Nara stood off to the side, leaning against the gate to the Forest of Death with his arms crossed, his hair was tied back in it's usual spiky ponytail with his fair skin also the same, his eyes were closed however but Naruto knew those were bored as ever until his problem, AKA Bloodlust, came to the forefront. He had on a red hooded shirt with a black Konoha-Chunnin-Vest, the red spiral that designated it to Konoha had been removed however and in it's place on the back was a white version, the true symbol of Uzu no Kuni, not red like flames, but white, pure like a water. His legs were covered by a simple pair of black Shinobi-pants with a pair of calf high black sandals that had bands over them to hold them on, while on each of his wrists were a pair of black bands with red seals over them that he said worked to help him control Bloodlust.

Kiba was nearby; Akamaru at his side faithfully while Naruto noted the boy's eyes were starting to turn yellow, and his hair was turning a light gray. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up that had metal adornments covering its collar, making it clink when he moved, while a pair of belts fell from it, one of them around the collar, the other around his waist and both left undone. He also wore a pair of black leather pants with a red sash tied around his waist, held tight by a gold clasp, his feet were covered by black Shinobi sandals with shin guards over the front of them and his pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates covering his hands.

Shino was mostly hidden in shadow under a tree, his eyes covered by a black visor, his hair covered by a black hood that came from a long coat that was zipped up the front and had a collar high enough to cover his lower face, completely concealing any and all of his skin. The coat itself was long, reaching down to mid calf with a zipper up the front, a pair of pull strings hanging down bellow the hood with a chain between them, it clung to him however showing his better developed physique, on each shoulder it had a strange armored padding while a white spiral like Shikamaru's was placed onto each of his biceps. His forearms were covered by a pair of strange spiked bracers, hands clothed in black gloves and feet in black sandals with spiked armor also around his shins.

Ino was the first to move, getting up to her feet and stepping towards the blond haired young man. It was Ino because the rest of the group believed she was the only one that would have any sort of a chance to convince him to stay. None of them wanted their leader to leave, not when they only recently learned he was back at long last. He'd been the closest thing to a true family any of them had for years, the only one who didn't judge them, him, and his mother, Kushina "The Boss" Uzumaki…

They had all known about the Kyuubi, at a young age, Naruto had trusted them with his greatest secret. They told him their secrets because they knew that neither he, nor his mother, would ever reveal what they told them. Kiba had been the first, he'd told them that he had a problem; it was later found by Naruto's mother, whom they would all fondly refer too simply as "The Boss" that he had an "Inner Beast" a defect in his families bloodline that turned them into a monster ever so many generations. As a result, they had always called him "The End" for how empty he felt knowing that he was truly a beast on the inside…

Shikamaru had a slightly more dangerous problem; his family's control of "Shadow Matter" to use their Jutsu actually came from a long dead ancestor. This ancestor however was completely insane, his powers unrivaled as the shadows fed off of his bloodlust. No one in Shikamaru's family knew the difference; how their ancestor was so warped accept the boy himself. Shikamaru was the same way, he had something inside him he called "Bloodlust" a part of him that hungered to defeat enemies, to be strongest and to destroy those that got in his way. As a result, Shikamaru at a young age learned to use his Shadow abilities in new ways, hiding them when he realized that many in his clan would find the powers he had recreated disturbing to say the least… thus, Shikamaru became "The Fury" for his love of battle and bloodlust…

Shino had no such anomaly in his bloodline; he simply had this thing for killing anything that moved. It wasn't that he enjoyed death, nor did he enjoy killing, he simply liked it when things stopped moving and the easiest way to do that was for them to be dead. He also liked to make things afraid of him as a result however, they tended to call him "The Fear" because of that alone, he was The Fear and his insects to become the darkness, swallowing you whole and dragging you into your worst nightmares…

Like Shino, Ino didn't have an anomaly with her abilities, nor did she have some crazed affection for stopping things from moving. What she enjoyed, was other's pain, she enjoyed it greatly, TOO greatly in fact. When her parents had gotten her a puppy when she was little, much to Kiba's anger, she had tortured the thing to death just to see and hear the pain it would make. She was "The Pain" as a result of this love of torture, luckily, it seemed she didn't like to cause other's pain as Naruto found out she wasn't exactly into BDSM, curious about it yes, into it yet, NO…

Hinata's secret was she was bisexual, and that she loved the sight, the feel, and the consistency of blood on her skin. Both of which were revealed to have come to her because of when she saw Anko Miterashi herself covered in blood when she was little. The girl apparently thought the sight was breathtaking, gaining a crush on Anko while also considering it the most utterly beautiful sight she had ever seen. And as such they called her "The Joy" for the bliss she felt when she herself was covered in blood.

Naruto's secret was obviously Kyuubi, how he hated the village, of how much pain it brought him to stay there. But thinking about it right now, Naruto realized he had always been sad, sad that his mother had to endure the ridicule and all the insults right there with him, sad that he couldn't make her life easier, this, in his mind, in their group he was "The Sorrow"…

It was because of these dark secrets that they had been the best of friends, until a few days after Naruto had turned eight. That was when his mother had died, and when he had seemed to change. They had all showed up at the academy the next day, only to find Naruto sitting at the back of the class, wearing orange and actually smiling for once in his dim life. At the time, they didn't understand why he wouldn't talk to them; after all, he was their leader, and he always had been as the only true "Son of The Boss".

"You can't leave now, Naruto. We need you here, with us." Ino says, trying to embrace the blond but he places his hands onto her shoulders, holding her back. His eyes held almost unspeakable sadness as he walked past them, stopping before the gates to turn around and give them one last order.

"As your leader, I ask one last favor of you. Stay together; don't let the people of this place harm any of you. Follow me if it is what you truly want, just don't expect me to stray from this path." He says before jumping over the high fence in a single bound and running at full speed towards the tower, knowing that not even Kiba and Akamaru would be able to catch up with him. He had always been the fastest, even when they knew their races didn't matter. _'Did I do the right thing, Kyuubi?'_ he asks the demonic fox in his head, only to receive no answer except the beasts silence. As he neared the tower, he quickly veered around it to the left, so he wouldn't run into the tower like he had done so many times in his childhood.

After a few more minutes of running, he stopped in a large clearing, making a rather quick series of hand signs. Then, with a shout of **"KAI!"** the air before him shimmered then shimmered before fading entirely. Thus revealing a large building that he had to strain his neck in order to see the very top tower. It was a massive structure made into a depiction of a gothic temple, with high turrets on the building while it seemed time had hit it pretty hard upon seeing the roof had collapsed in on one of the towers, spikes came up from several parts of the roof while gargoyles leaned out over these spikes, and last was the two small goblin like gargoyles standing guard on either side of the main, and only, gate, which was simply a pair of double doors.

"Home." He says lowly with the slightest of smiles present before it vanishes as he walks towards the entrance of the structure. As he nears the gate however, the ugly stone creatures on the left and right come to life. The jump from their posts, demonic spears pointed at Naruto as soon as they land. The boy does not even flinch once as he walks forward without any sign of fear.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the mantle and legacy of Eric Draven. I seek sanctuary, knowledge, and the armaments of my family." He states in a commanding tone to the goblin like Gargoyles, holding his hand out to them. The one on the left shifts its spear forward with a hiss; pricking the blonde's hand and catching a single drop of his blood on the tip. It raises the spear vertically, making the liquid ruby slide don the shaft slowly, reaching its hand. As soon as the droplet hits it's clawed appendage, it salutes him with it's spear as both gargoyles flex their wings and take off, back to their stone placements. (Read Lireal for where I got this idea.)

Naruto cracks his neck at this before stepping forward and placing his hands onto the massive double doors. He then pushed them both open with a loud creaking sound as the "Hall of Darkness" his home was revealed for the first time in so many years… A smile spreads unbidden over his features seeing the ancient hall, checkered black and white tiles covering the floor with a gothic statue at the base of the stairs, a strange old factory of some kind located to his right.

Without further hesitation the blond walks into the building, turning left to another door, which he quickly pushed open to reveal the armory. Looking around he was pleased to see that all of the old family treasures and weapons were intact, a pair of goblin like Gargoyles stationed at the sides of this room guarding it faithfully even though no one from his family had been in this place for a long time. Walking into the room he looks over the near hundreds of weapons, seeing a sword he stops to admire his ancestor Eric Draven's blade for only a few seconds before looking around some more and then walks over to a weapon his mother taught him to use.

The Claw. In essence, this weapon was simply a black cloth glove wrapped over in leather. Fixed over the leather was a group of metal attachments along the back of his forearm and fist with small spikes around the end of the glove. Over the fingers of the glove and giving it its name were more of these plates forming into claws of a sort while the palm of the glove was left bare leather. It was a highly versatile weapon that could be used to quickly slash an enemy across the face or grab them and send them into the air. It's most important use, in his own and his family's opinion at least, was for infiltration. It could be sued to grab a hold of a wall and stay there, allowing the wearer to rest for a moment, or, it could even be used to slow ones descent down said wall. It was a work of functional beauty. Naruto quickly placed this inside his duffel bag, not having the time to put it into a scroll.

The next was a long ranged weapon his mother had once called a gun. While there were many of different kinds and uses around the armory, the one he was looking for was special. It was a black and silver tri barreled revolver with a wooden handle and three golden hammers, a strange chain hanging off of the end of the weapon and what looked like places where the weapon could come apart. His mother had once called this weapon Cerberus, after a legendary dog with three heads. This was because the sights on the front of the barrels were all modeled after the heads of a dog. It fired three bullets made of condensed Chakra taken right from the wielders own reserves.. Only someone with a very large supply of Chakra could keep firing this weapon. Luckily for him and unluckily for anyone else, Naruto had such reserves.

Picking up this weapon and its leg holster, he put them into the bag as well with the metal covered glove. The last weapon he could take without slowing himself down was a pitch-black o-katana with a spiral shaped guard and a small chain hanging off of the end. This was his mother's Tensa Zangetsu. A weapon so powerful, it was said that the Shinigami himself had blessed it the moment it's construction was complete. Naruto himself had never actually seen this weapon used, let alone drawn for more than cleaning and sharpening. He quickly used the long, blood colored ribbon on the black sheath to tie said weapon to the strap of his duffel bag so he could hold the sheath.

Walking quickly again, he then left the armory, and headed straight for the clan library. He had to walk up a flight of stairs and over to an old doorway that resembled the front doors in that there were two of them and that they had odd scratch marks covering them. Walking inside of the old library Naruto quickly went over the shelves of the room, ignoring most of the old stories that his family had collected and looked for what he truly needed at the moment…

First was a scroll on the families Taijutsu style, Tai-Kwon-Do or something if he wasn't mistaken. A scroll about their bloodline, and last the families Crow summoning contract. Collecting a few Jutsu scrolls here and there, and finally, using the key around his neck that Jiraiya had given to him, he opened his mom's personal safe and withdrew a scroll addressed to him before locking it again and zipping his bag shut. Just as quickly as he had come, he left the house and reactivated its Genjutsu encase he ever needed the place again, though he doubted it greatly.

Heading out into the forest the blond lets out a soft sigh as he jumps from tree to tree with otherworldly grace. However, his trip seems to be catching up with him as he begins to find that attempting to reach the border of Fire-country will be an impossible feat at the moment. Quickly heading off to the side he comes to a cave and decides to set up camp for the night. Laying his bag onto the ground Naruto stretches out only once then leans against the walls of the cave and then closes his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a peaceful sleep…

(With Hinata and the gang…)

The five of them were currently arguing over what Naruto had told them all earlier. Kiba for one, with his sense of needing an Alpha to make most of his decisions, wanted to volunteer all of them to follow Naruto as a mission. However, a few of the more logical members of the group argued that they might not all be sent, thus it would be a waste to inform the village he had left.

"We can't jus abandon an Alpha to being a lone predator, it's suicide even for The Sorrow! The pack needs to stay together or we're going to be torn apart." Kiba yelled at Shikamaru, his yellow eyes growing in size along with his anger. Shikamaru fixes him with a look that says not to yell in his face or he would shove a shadow pike up his ass, as two shadowy serpents manifested from his shoulders in response, both snarling and hissing towards the dog boy angrily.

"What can we do, go up to Tsunade and say oh, hello Hokage-sama. Naruto left last night and seeing as he's our leader, we want to join him in being missing Nin.' I think not." Shikamaru states calmly, while trying to edge away from Akamaru as the dog lets out a low growl at his partner being threatened. Before any confrontation can come about however, Ino cuts in, putting a serrated kunai to both of their throats, before voicing her own concerns.

"We can't just sit here and wait for her to send the Hunter-nin after him, but we can't just rush off and leave the village like he did. So why don't you both sit down before I shred you throats to pieces." Hinata and Shino watch this exchange between their three friends with a mixture of humor and worry, then relief and boredom when the two teenage boys calm down, Kiba's eyes shrinking and Shikamaru's Darkness receding as Ino puts her knives back into her gauntlets for safe keeping. Hinata sees this as her own chance and walks up to them sighing as she sees Shino staying put in his shadows.

"I think we should go home and change back into those disgusting clothes, wait till tomorrow, and then see the Hokage, she should send us out on a Mission with the rest of the rookies and Neji-teme's team to find him knowing her. She'll believe that our group is closer to him and will have a better chance to catch him. If not, and she doesn't send us, THEN we bust our way out of the village and track him down…" She states matter-of factly, Shino nodding in mutual agreement behind her.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba immediately see the logic in this plan and also nod their own agreement, before all of them vanish in their preferred Shunshins. Hinata in a swirl of back rose petals, Kiba and Akamaru in a in a burst of pale light, Shino in a swarm of insects, Shikamaru making his Darkness whirl around him, then sink into the ground, and finally Ino in a burst of electricity. All knowing that in the next day, none of them getting the exact answer they want…

--

TBC…

--


	2. The Begining

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything else within in anyway shape or form…

_**Karasu of Jump…**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

--

(??)

Naruto's cold eyes slowly opened and he stretched, the annoying aches and pains from sleeping on the cold hard ground seeping away. Looking to his bag of "Treasures" Naruto sighed and pulled it over to himself before opening it and taking one of the scrolls out of it. "Might as well learn what I can about my family techniques…" He said mostly to himself as he looked at the first thing on the scroll and a brow raised. "Crow summoning?" He questioned before stroking his chin and reached back into his duffle bag and pulled out the contract itself.

Skimming down to the bottom Naruto bit his thumb then wrote his name on it in blood with a little Chakra. As soon as he did, a seal at the bottom of the scroll began to glow before then forming a tattoo onto his right forearm. Looking at it Naruto was somewhat surprised to see it was his clan Symbol, a Crow with its wings outstretched. "Lets see if this actually works…" Naruto mused while smearing some blood onto his new Tattoo then formed the necessary hand seals before placing his hand onto the ground before him. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He called out and instead of a plume of smoke; a tiny black bird, an average Crow to be exact, seemed to shimmer into existence.

"Well… that's somewhat disappointing." Naruto mused till the bird flew onto his shoulder and his eyes widened as a voice entered his mind. Looking at the bird he heard her, say her name and couldn't help but smirk. "Named after my ancestors loved one… how poetic…" He mused while reaching up to pet the bird on the head. "Let me see through your eyes…" He then said and the bird took off into the air, leaving the cave while Naruto closed his eyes. The blond saw the forest bellow the bird and a smirk slowly came to his lips.

"Come back Shelly, I'm sure you'll be a great help to me…" Naruto said to himself but the Crow heard him and thus turned and flew back to the cave, entering and then landing on his shoulder when it pecked at his hair. "Wear a mask? No, a mask of sorrow, of Tragedy?" Naruto questioned and the bird cawed to him once while flapping it's wings. "Yes, I see… I share in their sadness after all…" Naruto mused while Shelly nodded her head to him before the blond then reached out and looked at the rest of his family history scroll and felt his eyes widen…

"A Kekkei-Genkai?" Naruto wondered with a raised brow before reading on in the scroll… "Now that's interesting…" Naruto mused while reading over what it said and couldn't help the slim, grim smile that made it's way over his lips…

--

(Konohagakure…)

Tsunade rubbed her temples and wondered where the hell Jiraiya had snuck off to for the millionth time as she was waiting for Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke to heal. It had been almost a week since Naruto Uzumaki had left and it had called in a shit storm from the council, making her more haggard than ever before. _'As if that wasn't bad enough Inoichi wants to have him executed for Rape when his daughter was willing… hell he even disowned her…'_ Tsunade thought while walking into Sasuke Uchiha's room and saw the boy sitting up and looking out a window with a frown.

"So, how are you feeling today?" She asked while the boy turned and she shivered, the only injury left on him was a flame shaped scar over his left eye that tilted to cover his left ear, making his eye squint as he couldn't fully open it anymore. Although they tried to fix the burn it was like Sasuke was causing it himself, as it always seemed to return after they left, eventually they stopped trying and the wound became the ugly scar over his face.

"I'll be fine when I can get out of here." Sasuke said simply while leaning back into his bed with his eyes closed.

"That should be soon Sasuke, we're really waiting on Kakashi and Sakura to finish healing before your all sent on your next mission." Tsunade stated and Sasuke looked at her with a raised brow. "Naruto Uzumaki has left the village, the Council has called for his head, and I just want him brought back to the village." She said and Sasuke snorted while looking back to the window.

"Even if he's brought back he'll just run away again. He doesn't want to be here." Sasuke said plainly and Tsunade frowned before taking a seat and looking at the dark haired boy seriously.

"Do you have any idea why Naruto left Sasuke?" She questioned and the boy sneered towards her.

"Have you ever looked into what went on in the village before you got here?" He asked in response and Tsunade raised a brow.

"The council filed a…" Before she could vanish Sasuke gave a bitter life and then looked at her with a condescending expression.

"The council doesn't care for Truth, they seek only to further their own goals.. Naruto's past is cold and lonely beyond even what I felt… His mother was raped then murdered right in front of him when he was still only eight…" Sasuke said darkly and Tsunade's eyes widened beyond what should have been possible. "And before you ask, Jiraiya told both me and Sakura, but all Sakura cared about was the fact her parents were involved and were executed for treason because of who his mother was. She blames Naruto for that now…" Sasuke said plainly while leaning back once more and then reaching up to his scarred face and winced.

"Why won't that heal?" Tsunade wondered aloud and Sasuke frowned.

"Even if it did it wouldn't matter. It's now just a scar to show my broken life, everyone I have ever cared about has either died, or left this village as a Missing Nin…" Sasuke said cryptically and Tsunade raised a brow before sighing and standing up. "When you make that retrieval team, I'm going… I need to make sure he survives…" Sasuke then said while Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, things were really starting to get out of hand it seemed…

--

(??)

"Why are we still waiting? Sorrow could be in danger for all we know!" Kiba questioned while in his normal clothes and growling because of it, sitting on Akamaru's back as the dog laid down.

"Because fool, Tsunade will undoubtedly send her best Nin out after Naruto, even if we're not in that group we'll be able to follow them and make sure they don't hurt him. If we leave too soon there's a chance they will find Sorrow before we do." Ino said plainly while playing with a Kunai, she didn't bother changing her clothes, seeing as she was disowned it didn't matter if she kept up appearances or not.

"I agree with Pain. We need to wait End or things could get messy." Shino said, being the one to most often use their "Code-Names" as Naruto once put it when they were all still little. The group was all together and sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage's head in honor of their leaders father. Kiba was on Akamaru's back, Shikamaru was laying down with a frown, Ino was in a nearby tree picking at her nails with a kunai of all things while Shino was below her with his arms crossed and Hinata was to the side with her legs crossed. All but Ino where in their normal Ninja garb and most did NOT like that at all, they really hated dressing like the stupid Konoha flunkies the rest were…

"It's too troublesome to think about at the moment End… Anyways The Sorrow is still strongest out of all of us, I highly doubt anything he'll meet in the woods will be all that dangerous." Shikamaru countered and Hinata nodded her own agreement while then growling and throwing her heavy jacket off and to the ground with a huff.

"While I agree with Fury on that, why do we STILL have to wear these… infuriating clothes?!" Hinata demanded with a twitch and Ino snorted while leaning against the tree, the others looking at her with annoyance as she didn't have too..

"Well… most of us at least…" Shikamaru grunted out and heard Ino chuckle while Kiba growled, his arms crossed as he began to lightly tap the ground with his toes. Akamaru merely listened, he had been with Kiba a long time and understood why the boy was so loyal to Naruto, after all, the dogs of the Inuzuka were loyal to Kiba who had the purest form of the Inuzuka Kekkei-Genkai, yet would be shunned for it if revealed… Irony, Akamaru had learned to hate that Human idea…

"Enough about fashion, right now what's important is to figure out how to follow the retrieval team without being noticed." Shino stated simply and the others looked to him from their spots around the head of the fourth. "First of all we must be alert, undoubtedly, Hatake and Haruno will be sent and they have a grudge against Naruto. Sasuke however would simply do the mission. Whoever else will be sent will probably be someone decent at long to mid range techniques as apposed to the front line fighters…" Shino explained and Hinata grimaced while sneering.

"Neji's teammate Tenten." She said and Shino nodded his head.

"Also, they will undoubtedly send a Hyuuga in some feeble attempt to block his Chakra." Shino added and saw Kiba frown while cracking his knuckles.

"Neji himself!" Kiba growled out and Shino nodded his head once more.

"Add to those skills, then they will possibly send someone with a high Stamina to take on Naruto toe to toe and tire him out." Shino added and Ino frowned while tapping her shoulder with her Kunai.

"Lee…" She stated and Shino nodded his head once more while then sighing.

"We have the three toughest members of the Rookie nine barring ourselves to contend with, only Sasuke and Hatake can even match them in a fight so we should concentrate on those five while Haruno is left as scraps…" Shino stated and heard a snort from Ino who then started to twirl her Kunai in hand.

"Sakura got training from Tsunade, add in her monster strength to that equation, Fear, and we might actually have more of a problem than you think…" Ino stated and Kiba sneered while rolling his shoulders, allowing several popping sounds to come from them in response.

"Pain, has a good point Fear, Sakura was worthless when she was a Genin all those years ago, but Tsunade just had to toughen her up…" Shikamaru said with a frown and the rest of the group agreed with him on that little note while they all wondered about what they should do…

"Argh! I wish Sorrow were here! He always had a plan for these fucking situations!" Kiba called out while falling back on Akamaru and Hinata frowned towards the boy as he did.

"Well he isn't here End, we haven't had him here for several years thanks to the damn Sandaime, and when we DO get him back he goes and leaves." Hinata said then reminded with a frown and the rest of the group agreed with her on that note.

"Well taking over this pathetic excuse for a village wouldn't have been worth it in the long run. Maybe when we find Sorrow we can form our own village with the outcasts of the world…" Shikamaru mused and got several thoughtful looks from the rest of the group in response as they pondered that course of action.

"Enough of this!" Kiba suddenly shouted while growling. "This whole situation is driving me insane! Why did Sorrow even leave in the first place?!" Kiba demanded and saw Shikamaru frown.

"His mother… he remembered her…" Shikamaru said and the others all looked to him with confusion. "My families too lazy and too smart to hate Naruto, they know he's just the container and not the beast. They also despise a good portion of the village after what it did to Sorrow's mom." Shikamaru reported before then explaining what happened, getting a ravenous Kiba in response.

"THEY DID THAT TO THE BOSS!! AW HELL NO! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE BOSS LIKE THAT WITH ME AROUND!! I'LL RIP THEM TO SHREDS MYSELF!!!" He shouted angrily while attempting to jump up only for Hinata to jump on his back and hold him down.

"Calm down… now I see why Sorrow left, who'd stay in such a disgusting place…" Hinata stated with a frown while Ino twitched and cracked her knuckles.

"Looks like we agree, this village is far too, disgusting, to stay in." Ino mused and those around her nodded in agreement, while they all noticed Akamaru was also angry and Shino's bugs were buzzing around wildly.

"Let's move, my Darkness just learned whose going, and it doesn't include us…" Shikamaru then said and several of the group grinned as they all vanished into their personal versions of the Shunshin once more…

--

(??)

Sasuke frowned as he ran along the trees, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, and Lee right behind him. However so was a new guy, at least in his own personal opinion. The new guy had black hair and eyes, but his hair was shorter than Sasuke's with a Konoha Hittai-ate around his head, deathly pale skin, and he always had a fake smile. He wore black gloves that left his middle and index fingers bare, with a zip up crop top that had a long right sleeve and short left one, straps placed over his shoulders held a Tanto to his back while he also carried a scroll and brush in his equipment pouch, black Shinobi-pants covered his legs with a simple sash holding them up, a Kunai case placed on his right thigh while his feet were covered in simple black Shinobi-Sandals.

The guy said his name was Sai, but Sasuke couldn't help feel something was off about him, especially with that creepy smile on his face. "So who is this Uzumaki person anyways?" Sai questioned and Sasuke answered seeing as Sakura and Kakashi couldn't be trusted in his own opinion.

"He's a good friend whose had allot of people betray him." Was all Sasuke said and Tenten looked to Neji for an explanation only to get a frown and huffed.

"Yosh! If I cannot retrieve Naruto-Kun during this Mission then I shall run up the highest mountain with a boulder on my back while carrying my teammates!" Lee called out with a fire in his eyes and Sai looked to the boy strangely for a moment before a slim smile crossed his lips.

"Whatever you say Dickless." With that Lee very nearly fell over as they were running and Tenten nearly burst out laughing, Neji's only reaction was an amused look crossing his normally stoic features while Sasuke chuckled.

"I think I like you already…" Sasuke mused while Sai shrugged and indignant Lee shouted out about Un-youthfulness to the boy, with everyone pretty much ignoring him as they moved only for Sasuke to jump and land on a cliff, soon followed by the rest of the team. "Naruto…" Sasuke said seeing the said boy, his back to them with a duffle bag placed over one shoulder.

"I was actually expecting you all to find me sooner…" Naruto mused while turning and Sasuke's eyes widened seeing Naruto's had somehow turned bright gold. "Then again, I suppose I shouldn't have expected much from Trash…" Naruto then mused while dropping his duffle bag, a sword in hand that was obsidian black with a chain dangling from the pommel of the weapon.

"Trying to copy Sasuke-kun now Demon?" Sakura mocked and then was surprised to find Naruto had vanished, now standing before her and she paled. _'How… he couldn't be that fast…'_ She thought with wide eyes till Naruto reached up and lightly flicked her on the forehead, somehow sending her flying back into a tree.

"I don't copy anyone… well… maybe I did Tsunade just now…" He said before vanishing once more and appearing back with his duffle bag, picking it up he put his hand onto the side of it and in a plume of smoke a Scroll appeared in it's place, which he then stowed somewhere beneath his coat.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to return to Konoha Immediately, failure to comply will result in your immediate Termination." Kakashi stated and Sasuke grit his teeth, he knew that damn Council was going to try some shit!

"Hmm… Do I want to go back to a place that ridiculed, hated, and abused me?" Naruto questioned mock thoughtfully in a dull tone before glaring at Kakashi heatedly. "How about no…" He stated and then tilted his head to one side. "And would you guys quit hiding already, it's not like we're heading back to that village after all…" Naruto then said, confusing the nin till several shadows seemed to move and appear around Naruto, revealing Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba with Akamaru.

"What the hell… Hinata-sama?!" Neji questioned with wide eyes while seeing the girl's attire and Lee kept reminding himself not to think un-youthful thoughts.

"Hello Neji-nee." Hinata said with a wave and a grin while surprising Tenten.

"What did you do to them?" Kakashi demanded and Ino snorted while placing an arm on Naruto's shoulder and leaning into him.

"Nothing Kakashi-Baka, we've always been friends. Your damn Sandaime sealed Naruto's memories away and made him forget us." Ino stated and Kakashi frowned, this was not part of the plan, Naruto was supposed to be alone, resist, and then he could kill him for Rin's death, now things were looking like they may take a turn for the worse.

"Fear, the pale guy is yours, Fury, please deal with Lee, Pain handle Sakura, Joy deal with Neji, End you and Akamaru should handle Tenten… Sasuke and Kakashi are all mine and Shelly's…" Naruto said getting some strange looks for the last part but they then ignored it and moved forward, Ino was first, grabbing Sakura by the throat and ramming her threw a tree before falling off the cliff. Ino grinned as she then reared an electrified fist back and then slammed it into Sakura's gut, causing the girl to scream even before she hit the ground.

"W-why are you d-doing this Ino… he… he raped you?" Sakura questioned only for Ino to snarl and left Sakura up by her throat as she used another Seal-less lightning Jutsu to shock the girl.

"My father lied to you Baka. I was never raped, he disowned me without telling anyone because I like Sorrow." Ino stated darkly then reared her fist back and sent a lightning coated shock into the girl making her scream and Ino grin. "Yeah… That's right Sakura, Scream… Scream in pain for me! Scream until your hoarse!" Ino shouted loudly as she then threw Sakura into a tree and crouched, pulling her Kunai out and coating them with electric Chakra. "Now I'll let you know what true Pain feels like…" She said darkly with an insidious grin…

Meanwhile above, Hinata appeared in a shower of black rose petals before slamming her foot into Neji's head, sending him flying back. "C'mon Neji-Nee, you have to make this enjoyable for me." Hinata said with a strange looking smirk to her face while Neji got up then looked at her.

"I cannot fight you Hinata-Sama, you are…" Before he could finish Hinata slammed her foot into the side of his face again, this time frowning while her Byakugan was fully active.

"I didn't ASK Neji-Nee, I said I want you to make this enjoyable for me. I don't get to fight at full power everyday after all…" Hinata said while a grin crossed her lips and Neji frowned while activating his own Byakugan and slowly getting back up. The boy then took a Jyuuken stance; Hinata doing the same only the stance was… off…

"What?" Neji wondered until Hinata moved forward quickly, grabbed Neji by his hair then slammed her Chakra coated palm into his stomach, knocking him down into the ground.

"Hmph, Basic Jyuuken Neji-Nee? I thought you'd know better than that. That style has been in use for more than eighty years and hasn't changed in all that time. And that which does not change, Stagnates into something useless… so I changed the Jyuuken just a bit for my own needs…" Hinata said as a creepy grin crossed her face and Neji raised a brow before looking down and felt his eyes widen seeing blood… "When ever I attack someone, I not only close some of their Tenketsu points… but I also get to make them bleed…" Hinata said with an eerie giggle before another grin crossed her face. "So Neji-Nee, ready for round two?" Hinata questioned and for the first time, Neji didn't think he was…

Elsewhere Shino was simply staring at Sai; the other boy's arm slowly twitching, annoying Shino greatly. "You best not move…" Shino then said to Sai, the pale boy ignoring him while pulling a scroll and brush out. However, before he could do anything several of Shino's insects swarmed over the teen and somehow Shino began to lift him into the air. "Or else I'll cease your annoying existence once and for all…" Shino said darkly as the insects lifted the pale boy high into the air before then seeming to enclose, binding his arms to his sides while they began to feast on his Chakra.

With Kiba the boy and Akamaru dodged Tenten's long-range weapons, only for her to pull out a sword on them. "You go take five Akamaru, I'll handle her…" Kiba said and his dog nodded before running off as Kiba crouched down. "Alright Panda-Chan, now I can REALLY get serious!" Kiba stated with a growl while crossing his arms, his features changing as he did. First his eyes turned solid gold while his hair grew out turning gray while his teeth lengthened into fangs, his ears lengthened to a point, his already sharp nails lengthened into black claws on both his hands and feet and his body began to develop more muscle.

"What the fuck!?" Tenten demanded and Kiba grinned.

"Fifty percent transformed… that's the farthest I can go without losing control Panda-Chan… now I'll show you why that's all I'll need!" Kiba called out while then lunging forward and swiped his claws at the girl, cutting her arm, while Tenten hissed in pain then jumped back away from the beastly teen. "Aw, c'mon Panda-Chan, are you afraid of the big bad wolf!?" Kiba demanded with a wide grin over his features before lunging at the girl once more.

Shikamaru was looking at Lee with a bored expression as the boy tried to convince him to stop his "Un-Youthful" actions… "Would you please just **shut up already!?"** Shikamaru started then growled out at the end darkly as the monster heads formed from his back once more, flailing tentacles below then while the shadows then crawled up over his flesh, forming into a compact black armor with red cracks forming a seal on his head, his eyes glowing a bright amber…

"W-what is that?!" Lee demanded and a mouth comprised entirely of sharp teeth opened where Shikamaru's mouth once was before a dark tendril lashed out, wrapping around the boy and lifting him into the air.

"**This? This my friend, is TRUE Power!"** Shikamaru said in a demonic grumbled while still grinning as he then tossed Lee into the side of a nearby hill.

"Shikamaru! Please do not do this, I do not wish to harm you!" Lee pleaded and Shikamaru merely used two of his new tendrils to lift himself up off the ground into the air while the monster heads over his shoulders began snarling and snapping.

"**I don't normally waste my time on such pathetic and useless creatures like yourself… But, you are trying to impede Sorrow, so I'll make an exception this time.."** Shikamaru said then added as another Tendril lashed out at Lee, the boy quickly getting out of the way however as his face set into a frown.

"Very well then, I will not hold anything back my friend! Please forgive me!" Lee called out as he then reached into his leg warmers and threw the weights off of them, making Shikamaru grin manically.

"**Yes! Show me your strength Lee! Make me enjoy this battle!"** Shikamaru called out loudly with a near psychotic grin over his maw while Lee lunged forward. Shikamaru then raised his hands, the shadows all rising and rushing towards the bowl cut boy as he dodged then lunged with a roundhouse kick at Shikamaru…

Meanwhile, Naruto stood before Sasuke and Kakashi, then shook his head and jumped back, falling down a cliff where Sasuke and Kakashi followed. The three all landed, Sasuke and Kakashi with a large splash while Naruto seemed to float down onto the water and stood on it as he watched the two. "This place… it brings back so many memories eh Sasuke?" Naruto quipped and Sasuke looked around with a raised brow, only to see the remains of the Valley of the End from so long ago.

"Enough about that Naruto. We will give you one last chance to surrender and turn yourself in before we resort to force!" Kakashi called out and Naruto scoffed then closed his eyes and threw off his large heavy coat. Beneath it they could now make out his changed features more clearly at long last.

His long dark blond hair was swept back on top with a single bang falling into his face, with the back of it kept in a short spiky low ponytail, while the compacted muscles over his form were easily visible, his dark amber slitted eyes however seemed out of place on him, looking somewhat like Orochimaru's eyes and creeping Sasuke out to no end. He wore a tight black tank top, with a thick black leather buckled choker collar around his throat, the necklace he got from Tsunade visible around his neck hanging down to his chest, a pair of thick leather buckled wristbands covering his wrists, a pair of black leather pants covered his legs with a black studded belt looped around his waist with his equipment pouch at the small of his back, and a pair of thick combat boots with studded bands over them.

"Whoa, that's a new look…" Sasuke murmured with some surprise while Naruto leaned his sword, Zangetsu, hilt onto his left shoulder while a crow landed on his right shoulder.

"Shelly… could you go and watch the others for me?" Naruto then questioned while looking to the bird, which nodded its head, then cawed as it flew off into the sky.

"Talking to birds now Naruto, you really are crazy aren't you." Kakashi said while shaking his head and lifting his Hittai-ate to reveal his left Sharingan eye, arms crossed and Naruto hummed once before unsheathing Zangetsu, the ebony blades edge shining in the light.

"Talking to birds, at least in my family, is more normal than you think Kakashi." Naruto quipped while allowing Zangetsu's sheath to hang on his belt while pointing the blade towards the two. "Now then, lets see how far you two have come in your training…" Naruto said simply and Kakashi lunged forward, the blond smirking slightly to himself before breathing out.

Kakashi kicked towards the blond boy's head, only for him to seemingly vanish as he reappeared beside of Sasuke. Sasuke quickly moved away from him and looked at the blond strangely as his amber eyes slowly turned blood red instead. "Hmm… speed… about the same as when we last met…" Naruto mused while then flipping backwards, over a quick thrust punch from Kakashi as he then kicked the man in the back and landed in a low crouch while the older man hit the side of the cliffs around them. As he landed the nails on his hands slowly grew, and then sharpened, becoming claws. "Your also sorely lacking in any stealth, I could tell you were behind me a mile away…" Naruto mused then leaned back as Sasuke swing his Chokatou, surprised as the blond then spun with Zangetsu, knocking the Chokatou from his hand and into the water.

"Kenjutsu could definitely use some work…" Naruto mused, as his fangs grew longer while Kakashi gritted his teeth and quickly formed his Raikiri, the man then rushed forward and attempted to attack Naruto only the boy jumped over his attack and landed gracefully behind him. "Ninjutsu is pretty much the same shit you always use…" Naruto mused with his whiskers deepening and then stretching out over his face.

"Would you just shut up and fight!?" Kakashi demanded angrily while then throwing a Kunai at the blond, but he easily batted it away with a flick of his wrist.

"No… I don't think that will be necessary…" Naruto mused before grimacing and rubbing his shoulders. "Then again, I guess it couldn't hurt to show what happened when my mother was killed in such a brutal manner…" Naruto said darkly while crouching down, his claws all turning black, his skin paling rapidly as the whiskers on his face vanished, becoming nearly sheet white as his red eyes became gold once more, black rings then appeared around the boy's eyes, similar to Gaara's until a spike pointed up from them, then down his cheeks like tears, a black upside down cross between the top spikes on his forehead, finally his lips turned black then they seemed to curl from his lips into a demonic grin. "Although, a good fight every now and then does make life a little more interesting, Don't you think?" he says, voice now a little more demonic, like there is actually two people tlking instead of just him.

"What the hell? Your face just got painted up?" Kakashi questioned while Sasuke activated his Sharingan and noticed instantly the blond was different, Chakra black as obsidian seeping from every pore of his body… "Besides that, your not even drawing Kyuubi's power anymore, how dangerous could this be?" Kakashi questioned mostly to himself and a slim grim smile made it's way to Naruto's lips while the curling grin seemed to widen.

"No fool… this is far, FAR worse than even the Kyuubi…" Naruto said darkly while swinging Zangetsu, black Chakra rising into the air as he did so and it seemed as if wings briefly appeared on the Teens back. "This is MY power!" Naruto exclaimed angrily as the waters around him began to shake and turn, Sasuke and Kakashi barely able to hold their footing before Naruto moved. He appeared over Kakashi then kicked him in the face, sending him flying back and into the cliff, the water below him parting because of the speed he was moving at.

Landing back on the water, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a slight frown even as the marks over his lips continued to make him "Grin". "You should leave Sasuke, I have no desire to hurt you if I don't have too." Naruto stated simply with a grim look over his normal face, while the black marks continued to grin and cry.

"You saved me from making a mistake years ago Naruto, I'm here to return the favor!" Sasuke said while pulling his Chokatou from the water and rushed forward towards the blond, swinging his sword down to connect with Zangetsu. "And as you said, even if I have to break every bone in your body, I'm dragging your ass back home!" Sasuke stated as he then tried to kick the blond, only for himn to tilt his head out of the way with a slight grim smile.

"Sorry Sasuke. But I'm far too lost to be saved by you… or anyone else" Naruto said before moving a hand into a palm strike to Sasuke's chest, sending him flying back like he had Kakashi, only to skid along the water then slowly right himself before hitting the cliff wall. Naruto then turned around and saw Kakashi grunt as he crawled out of the rubble he had been knocked into and looked up with a glare to the blond haired boy.

"This ends now!" He called out while forming Raikiri once more and Naruto merely sheathed Zangetsu and closed his eyes, calling out to Shelly he saw the bird fly above the valley.

"I have grown tired of this farce Kakashi… We need to end this now…" Naruto said darkly and Kakashi couldn't have agreed more as he then lunged forward with both Chidori's in hand and through them forward. Naruto merely gave a grim smile as he then lightly jumped off the ground and flipped over a stunned Kakashi, landing behind him as the man barely managed to turn, his Raikiri fizzling out while he panted in exhaustion.

"What the hell are you?!" Kakashi demanded and Naruto tilted his head to look at him with said amber eyes while Shelly landed on his shoulder…

"Just a lost soul with a Crow." Naruto said simply while Sasuke grunted and stood up to look at the strange boy, wondering how Naruto had managed to turn into this creature now standing before him and Kakashi…

--

TBC…


	3. from one hell to another

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything else within in anyway shape or form…

_**Karasu of Jump…**_

_**Chapter 3: From one Hell, to another…**_

--

Naruto looked down at Kakashi as the man grunted in both pain and exhaustion while looking up at the blond. "So pathetic, eh Kakashi…" Naruto mused and saw the anger in the man's eyes as the blond slowly stalked towards him. "Such a pathetic man… not even worth killing…" Naruto mused while gripping Kakashi's throat then lifts him up into the air with another grim smile.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on here, what is this… this THING you've become?!" Sasuke demands while panting and Naruto tilts his head to the boy, amber eyes looking towards him coldly before another grim smile crossed his lips.

"A long time ago. People believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't." Naruto explained while reaching a hand up to pet Shelly while Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. "But sometimes, just sometimes, the Crow can bring that soul back to set the wrong things right." Naruto finished as Shelly let out a loud Caw into the air before flapping her wings on Naruto's shoulder.

"What? Then… your dead?" Sasuke questioned and a grim look crossed over Naruto's pale features before he spoke.

"No. My family is descended from one revived by the Crow. We are the descendents of a man who was forced to watch as the woman he loved was raped before him, then beaten to death before he was killed…" Naruto said then looked at Kakashi with a dark glint in his eyes. "Sound familiar, Kakashi-Teme?" Naruto questioned while looking the man in the eyes darkly. "A cold night, an old back street, a boy, his mom, and the shadows… by Kami, the shadows…" Naruto said cryptically while Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you talking about? What do you have against Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned while looking to the dark blond who frowned and Sasuke was creped out seeing him do this.

"I have a photographic memory Kakshi-Teme, I remember everything that's ever happened in my life. I remember how you were there the night my mother was murdered…" Naruto said while ignoring Sasuke and looking at the man with a dark glint in his amber eyes while Sasuke looked at Kakashi in shock.

"T-that bitch… Sh-she didn't deserve…" Kakashi tried to get out only for Naruto to slam his fist into the man's gut with an evil glint in his eyes.

"So that's it eh Teme? You think you know everything, the little blond boy just had to be the demon; he had to be because you wanted someone to punish. You wanted to hurt someone for the death of Rin right?" Naruto mused aloud and Sasuke looked at Kakashi in shock and saw the man avert his eyes from his own. "So that is it, you wanted to punish me so badly… Tsk tsk tsk…" Naruto mused before shaking his head and giving another grim smile towards the silver haired man.

"Why are you like this Naruto!? What the hell happened to change you so much?" Sasuke demanded and Naruto looked to the scarred boy with a grim smile while Shelly flapped her wings. The boy then looked back to Kakashi and then gave a devil's grin that, quite frankly, seemed more evil than even the Kyuubi's to Kakashi's eyes.

"And so we come to the root of it all! Eh Teme!" Naruto called out and then looked Kakashi in the eyes. "You remember don't you, the markings of the crow, the night it came to you… the night an old soul damned you…" Naruto said darkly then held his left arm to the side as a Crow flew from the tree's to land on his outstretched arm. "You remember don't you, her hatred of you, the anger for you… No one wanted to be near you, your friends even rejected you in death." Naruto said darkly while the second Crow merely glared at Kakashi who shivered.

"Its… its not… not true… you can't be…" Kakashi tried to say only for the new crow to fly off Naruto's arm and into the air.

"Now I lay you down to sleep…" Naruto said while dropping Kakashi to the ground, Shelly flying into the air and flying away as well. "I pray the lord, your soul to keep…" Naruto said with that same grim smile spread out over his face. "And should you die before you wake…" Naruto whispered while Kakashi looked at him with wide eyes. "I pray the devil, your soul to take." Naruto said while a Devil's grin spread over his lips. At that moment something happened as a pair of large black-feathered wings flashed over the blonds back, unfurling to the sides to block the sun for a moment.

"What the hell?" Sasuke questioned with wide eyes while the wings vanished just as quickly as they appeared.

"Eric Dravin, my ancestor was known as "The Crow" he was one brought back to set the wrong things right… He was…" At that Naruto chuckled while Shelly flew back to his arm and then pecked at his ear. "He was a Dark Angel of Vengeance…" Naruto said with an eerie smile while Sasuke looked at the blond with shock, Kakashi with fear while the blond then looked to Shelly who flapped her wings. "Alright Shelly, I know…" Naruto whispered to the bird while the black Chakra that Sasuke saw slowly seemed to fade away into nothing while the blond returned to his normal blue-eyed self.

"Sorry to say that Playtime is over Kakashi-Teme… it'd be nice to be able to kill you but I unfortunately, have other things to do…" Naruto said before slamming his booted foot into Kakashi's face, knocking him out before the blond walked away from him silently. As he did Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru all appeared around the blond while Sasuke looked at them all with panting breaths.

"Why don't you take revenge?" Sasuke questioned while looking at the blond who gave a grim smile in response. "You're an angel of Vengeance right! Why don't you take vengeance on them?" Sasuke demanded and saw a look spread over Naruto's face he couldn't quite place.

"I wanted too… I wanted to hurt them for a while… But… I don't want to become them, I don't want to have to kill when I can leave and never have to see them again. It's as simple as that Sasuke." Naruto explained then looked to the others now with him, noting the Kiba had his bag. "Thanks End." He said while taking the bag and sliding it over one of his shoulders.

"Naruto, why are you even doing this then? How are you setting the wrong things right when you leave your mothers murderers alone?" Sasuke demanded and Naruto tilted his head to look at him with a single eye.

"Why? Because Sasuke… The Village was only hanging on by a single thread. Since Orochimaru attacked it's only had a few descent Ninja left, now that most of those same nin are leaving they have even less resources to complete missions. Sand, Snow, Bird, and of course Waterfall and Wave all think of me as a hero Sasuke, do you honestly expect them to remained allied to Konoha once I leave? Also, the Fire-Daimyo will know who and what I am as soon as she sees an Uzumaki listed in Konoha's Bingo-Book. She's a friend to my family and once she finds out I've abandoned it, she will as well, taking any chance for Konoha to survive away." Naruto explained with an amused look before then turning his back to Sasuke once more.

"As I said, the crow brings some back to set the wrong things right Sasuke… your mother wanted me to tell you something she never got too in life… Live your life for your dreams, fight for what you believe in, and always remember she loves you… also Sasuke, she wanted to say goodbye…" With that Naruto and the others all jumped away, leaving a shocked Uchiha in their wake, as they just seemed to vanish entirely. The group then reappeared a distance away with Naruto petting Shelly on the head before letting her fly off into the air. _'Shelly, watch for when they start to follow then warn me.'_ The blond thought and only he heard the bird's response.

"Where to next Sorrow?" Kiba questioned and Naruto gave another grim smile in response to the boy's question.

"Simple Kiba, we're visiting somewhere unknown…" Naruto said cryptically before jumping into the trees and rushing off, the group looked to one another for a while before following after the blond as he rushed deeper and deeper into the trees…

--

(Back with Sasuke…)

"How could you treat him like that, sensei.. He was just a little boy and you let him watch his mother die." Sasuke growled out angrily, while standing with his back to Kakashi, as he couldn't look at the man with anything more or less than pure disgust. The silver haired man looked at the Uchiha for a moment before slowly standing back up himself and walking over to the teen. He tried to put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder but found the boy's Chokatou at his throat instead.

"He isn't a human, he just can't be. He's a demon, Sasuke. You saw his face and those eyes. We can't bring him back alive, we have to kill him before he comes back with more demons and destroys us all." He says, trying to put a hand on the boy's shoulder once more, only for Sasuke to bat his hand away then spin his Chokatou and sheath it. Sasuke then turns to face the man; both Sharingan eyes blazing brightly, the scar over his left eye making him look even more menacing. Before Sasuke can speak however, Lee and the others burst through the trees and land right between them.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-kun, we have to follow them now!" Sakura shouts back at them with her teeth gritted as the others run after Naruto's group. Kakashi gives the Uchiha a look that says "We'll finish this later" before running to catch up with the leaf Nin. Sasuke stands there for several seconds, trying to decide what to do. After making his choice, he dashes away, right after Naruto and behind the Konoha flunkies…

--

(Elsewhere…)

"Hey, Sorrow, Just how far away are we from this thing?" shouts Kiba from the back of the group with Akamaru at his side. Everyone looks at him, obviously annoyed that he even asked the questioned. Then again, this was the seventh time he had asked that very question in the last hour.

"Not too far now, End." Naruto says simple, while picking up there pace just a little. He looks backs at the others and notices that they are able to keep up with him, even at this speed. _'So, they have been keeping up with their training. Good.'_ He thinks to himself before jumping up and out of the trees. The rest of his friends soon follow him out of the trees and they all land in an odd clearing.

Before them is a charred stretch of land surrounding an obsidian stone arch that rises up from the ground with numerous jagged spikes poking off of it. The air around it shimmer red as if the arch produces a great heat. On the inside of the strange arch however is an odd sight, flames and an inferno that seem to mirror the deepest bowls of hell itself, causing those looking within it to give an involuntary shudder. Naruto is purely unfazed by this and walks towards the gate without fear, his friends following behind him till he stops and turns to look at them.

"This is where we go to another world. This is where Kisuke (Kyuubi) came through to this one with the other Bijuu all those years ago. All I have to do is use enough of his Chakra to change the destination to another place. If we do go through, we probably won't be able to ever come back the same way. If you don't think you can do that, I won't hold it against you if you decide to stay here." He says in a simple tone, asking them if they will follow him through the jaws of Oblivion to another world.

In response to his query Ino looks first at Shino, then to Shikamaru, then Kiba, and finally to Hinata, seeing them all nod she smiles. She then steps forward, seeing no hesitation in their faces, and answers Naruto for the group.

"We're your friends Naruto. We go where you go, even if it leads us to our deaths we'll still follow you." She tells him, receiving a grim nod from the blond as he turns towards the "Oblivion Gate" once again, clasping his hands together, as if in prayer.

'_Kisuke-niisan, are you ready?'_ He asks of the demon inside f him, gaining a grunt in response.

"_**Of course I am, but are you? This will take at least five tails of Chakra, and that's more than you've ever used at one time. Whatever drawbacks come from this, they may just be permanent. Are you truly sure about this?"**_ Kyuubi asks him while beginning anyways, already sending a large amount of writhing red Chakra through the seal on the teen's stomach.

'_Yeah, I'm ready.'_ Naruto thinks more to himself than Kyuubi, taking the Chakra and molding it to every inch of his body. He walks forward into the flames of the gate, and releases the Chakra, causing an explosion to engulf every thing or rather everyone within a mile of the strange gate. Once it passes all that exists is a bright endless light while, while knocking both groups of ninja unconscious. Unknown to Naruto, as he continues to open the gate his body shifts and changes, new muscles building over his form while other things also slowly change.

Him being the only one conscious as he holds the gate open he is the only one to see a sight that would leave others in shock. He sees an endless sky with clouds below his feet for a moment before everything is encased in flames and a hellish version of the Ninja world passes before his eyes. Gritting his teeth the blond roars, sending even more Chakra into the gate another flash comes to consume them. Once all is said and done the gate is gone, Naruto pants from his spot on the ground, and then falls unconscious, not realizing that he is now completely alone.

--

(Jump City, California…)

Rachel "Raven" Roth tossed and turned in her sleep as visions flashed before her eyes. The only comfort was that they were not filled with sights of her "Destiny" rather what she was seeing was someone else, someone in pain. The girl suddenly shot up with a start, eyes wide and panting heavily while sweat raced down from her forehead and caused strands of hair to stick to her skin. The girl had to take several deep breaths in order to fully calm herself as she then barely managed to get her breathing back to normal and keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

Raven is what many would call an odd girl in terms of looks, while others would say she was a rare dark beauty since everything about her was purely natural. She has chin length violet hair that has a few strands twisting at the side of her head, pale ash colored skin that is darker under her eyes and over her lips, with amethyst colored eyes, a small gem on her forehead colored the same shade as blood, with a subtle amount of curves to her still developing form. She was currently only dressed in her black Leotard and blue cuffed fingerless black gloves with gems on the back of each.

'_What kind of demon could have hat much power? No, what was that just now and who is this person… Naruto Uzumaki?'_ She says then questions of herself, while lying back down and trying to get the whispered name out of her head. That power, the sheer magnitude of it, it somehow reminded her of her father yet at the same time it felt different. Also she wondered why there was a face floating before her eyes when she had felt that power, showing up in a flash then vanishing as soon as it came. The face had been just as or even paler than her own. A face with a broad, black smile painted over it, with black spikes above and below each of her eyes, like tears of ebony Darkness, and the symbol of the forsaken one on his forehead, matched above a pair of golden eyes, like those of a crow.

'_Uncle Ashe?'_ She asks herself, closing her eyes at the memories of the one human from Azar or otherwise, besides the temple monks and her friends, who had seen her for the human she was, and not as a demons spawn…


	4. Where Are we?

Hey guys, it's , Master XIII. Look, I'm osorry this is so late, I have just had a pretty hard time getting around to my stories lately. One of the large, main reasons is because I have been trying to find an artist for a manga I am working on. Anywee, here is the next chapter of karasu of jump.

Naruto opened his eyes to look around. He was in a desert, and he was completely alone. The flapping of wings caught his attention as he sat up and looked towards the starry night sky. Shelly was circling above him, telling him to use her eyes. He closed his own eyes with a smirk and concentrated, finding himself able to see from his partners vantage point.

"Okay, Shells, let's see where we are." He says, receiving a squawk from above as the bird starts to fly west, soon coming across a massive city about a days full run away. The buildings alone were daunting. They were talled than anything he had ever seen, made of stone, metal and glass. O lower, see if we can figue out what kind of language they speak." He says, watching as shelly does just that. He immediately sees many people. Some are riding inside of strange metal contraptions and others are talking into smaller, plastic ones, but, he did know the language.

"Come on back, we need to find a cave or someplace to rest so I can speak to kisuke." Naruto says, opening his eyes to take another look around. 'Nothing but an endless wasteland of dry, hot, sunbeaten weather in the morning. This should be fun.' He tells himself sarcastically as he stands and begins to walk slowly towards the west, swinging his duffel bag back over his shoulder and drawing his trenchcaot closer against the cold night air.

-With sasuke's group-

Sasuke groaned as he sat up, running a hand across his scarred face before opening both of his eyes as much as he could. Staring right back at him was the ceiling of dark cave. He sat up after a few seconds, seeing Lee sitting in front of a small fire, poking at it with a stick. Neji and Ten-Ten were still unconscious against a wall. Neji had an arm wrapped around the sleeping Kunoichi's waist. Tenten was lying across his chest, one of her buns tickling his chin.

The lazy pervert and the pink-haired whore, as he had come to call his former teammate and sensei, were not there. No doubt they were out trying to find and kill Naruto before he woke up.

'_Kami, I hate them…'_ He thinks to himself, standing up and walking over to sit in front of the fire by Lee. As he slides his sheathed Chokatou back across his waist, he hears someone's footstep behind him. Turning around quickly, bringing the sword halfway out of it's sheathe, he sees the new guy, Sai, standing there behind him, expressionless as the day before. Said artist had a sketchpad in his hand, and a piece of charcoal in the other.

"Uchiha-san, your awake. Hatake-san and Haruno-san left about ten minutes ago. Their excuse that they provided me was Recon." The pale skinned boy said with a fake smile. "I placed an ink bug on Hatake-san's vest. I thought you and the others would like to know what they are discussing. My bug will return to me soon enough and then expand into a detailed description of what they were saying in my sketchpad if you would like to know…" Sai offered and Sasuke merely gave a nod to the other pale boy as he eases his blade back into it's sheathe and sits down next to the Taijutsu specialist. After a few more minutes staring at the fire, Lee looks at Sasuke for a second before speaking.

"Sasuke-san." Lee says, getting the raven-haired teens attention. Sasuke for one is surprised at the serious tone he is using. "Does Sakura-Chan really intend to kill Naruto-kun?" he asks, voice quivering sadly a bit at the use of the rosette girl's name, which Sasuke can understand considering how he likes Sakura so much but it Naruto's friend.

"Yes, Her and Kakashi both intend to kill him as far as I can tell. I mean to stop them before that happens." Sasuke replies, activating the Sharingan for a moment as his unscarred eye narrows to match the size of his scarred eye. The killing intent leaking off of him is enough to wake up both Neji and Tenten.

The both of them open their eyes together, just as Sasuke cuts the flow of intent. Tenten looks straight up at Neji, and raises her right hand and letting loose an ear splitting scream of "Hentai" as she did so because unfortunately for Neji he seemed to have placed a hand on a part of her besides her waist when getting up…

--

(Jump city, Titans Tower…)

Two of the male titans jolt awake in a cold sweat at the exact same moment, speaking in time with on another even though they are nowhere near each other. "A fellow pervert has temporarily fallen." They chant as one before shuddering and trying to get back to sleep.

--

(Konoha…)

Jiraiya looks up from his notes outside of the hot springs before chanting in a glazed over voice. "A fellow Pervert has temporarily fallen." He chants, unconsciously covering himself before getting back to his research.

--

(Sasuke's group…)

Both Lee and Sasuke wince and cover their 'Mini-me' as Neji groans from inside a Neji shaped hole in the stonewall of the cave. Unconsciously, the two of them say an odd mantra under their breath as Tenten sits down next to them, warming her hands to the heat of the flames. She casts a small glance at Sasuke before deciding to speak.

"Do you want to kill Naruto, Sasuke?" She asks, the fingers on her left hand twitching towards the edge of her weapons case as his own twitches towards the Chokatou slung into his belt. Before Sasuke can respond, however, she starts speaking again. "I'll kill you if you if you try. He was the first real friend I had back at the orphanage." Sasuke looks at her before shaking his head under her heated gaze. She looks him over carefully before speaking again, her tone seemingly sad.

"I met him when I was eight. I was in the park, trying to make friends. But, nobody liked me because of my "Thing" for weapons. Ami and Kuroi, a few girls from my year at the academy had me against a tree with a group of other kids. They were making fun of me and saying I shouldn't act like a boy and stuff. That was when he came over to stop them, at first, they just laughed at him. Then, he made a threat. 'If you don't leave her alone, your head is going INTO that tree.' He had told them, pointing from Kuroi to Ami and then to the tree behind me. When they didn't stop, he kicked Kuroi in the gut, spun her around when she leaned over, and then grabbed both her and Ami and slammed them into the tree knocking them both out. A red-haired woman, his mother I guess, came over and disappeared with him before I could ever thank him." As Tenten stops speaking, Sasuke sighs, only for Neji, who had just joined them, to start speaking as he to warmed his hands while nursing a large bump on his head.

"I met Naruto-san when I was six. The Kumo ambassador had captured hinata-sama, on one of the nights he was staying in the village. He was walking by, just enjoying the night he had said, when he saw the man with Hinata stuffed into a bag. From what I was told, he leapt to help her. When she was free, they took him out together, with Anko-san's help. She had been eating a stick of Dango in a nearby tree. When my father and Hinata's father came upon the scene he killed the man after finding him half dead on the ground. While he then found that Naruto was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, Hinata was staring at Anko, and Anko herself was covered in blood from head to toe.. After that, Hinata asked about Anko pretty often. I didn't see Naruto until my second year at the academy, wearing orange and shouting from a swing, I assumed it was a different boy to the one I met." Once again, before Sasuke can speak, someone interrupted, only this time it was Lee who opened his mouth for a confession.

"He was my first inspiration for training. I watched him and Kiba-san racing one day. It got to the point where the two of them were nothing but blurs; But Naruto was always a little faster. I saw him sparing with Ino, avoiding what I had thought of as Jyuuken at first with the way she would move. He would keep disappearing and then reappearing, like in a black blur. He would fight two, sometimes three of them at a time. And normally he would win. After awhile, I stopped seeing them train. I didn't know why until I saw him at the academy." As soon as Lee finishes, Sai starts to speak, causing a vein to appear on the Uchiha's forehead.

"This Naruto person we're chasing sounds like he is a truly inspiring person. I can only hope to meet him someday." He says, looking up from his sketchbook, smiling a real smile for once, and his hand is somehow still working on the picture of them before the fire. Sasuke smiles slightly at the comment before closing his eyes.

"Yeah, he is. He's like a brother to me." Sasuke says, surprising everyone there, even Kakashi and Sakura as they walk through the Genjutsu woven around the entrance. Both of them receive a sharp glare from all of the caves occupants, even Sai. As the silver-haired pervert passes the silent artist, a small, black bug flies from Kakashi's Jounin vest and lands on Sai's notebook, sinking into the pages and forming into several pages of neat script… With a smirk, he stands and walks to the fire, ignoring the two conspiring Nin in the corner. Sitting down, he hands the book to the Uchiha.

-Several hours later, Naruto's mind-

"Kisuke, Why did my friends disappear?" Naruto shouts into the darkened room of what looked a small store, only to get a loud, harsh snore in response from another room. "Oh, please tell me he's not asleep again." SNORE!!!

"Dammit!" He shouts, closing his eyes and opening them again to find himself in the real world again. He had managed to find a cave a few hours ago, it was cold, but he had managed to get a fire going with a small katon jutsu. Shelly stood next to him, preening the feathers of her left wing for a moment before she looks up at him and cocks her head to the side, staring at him expectantly. Naruto makes eye contact with her for a few seconds before speaking.

"What, I'm heading there tomorrow. The gate wore me out." He tells her, only for his partner to jump onto his leg and squawk lightly, flapping her wing in front of his face once. He gives her a look of confusion. Sighing, Naruto reaches into his pocket and withdraws an old, beaten up headband with a metal plate inscribed with a leaf symbol. The cloth was long, black, and mostly torn to threads. The plate was in slightly better shape. It was scuffed and scraped in so many places that one could hardly see the insignia stamped on it. The sharpest thing about this hitai-ate was the fact that the symbol was scratched out with two, long, jagged marks in the shape of a curving x.

"Why would I wear this thing, we are'nt even in a place where people would know what it means." He tells er, only for Shelly to jump up quickly and peck his forehead hard enough for it to bleed, before it heals right up. "OW, okay okay. that hurt." He says, wiping the plate off as best he can with the sleeve of his trenchcoat before holding it up to his face to peer into it. His reflection stares back at him. However, he could hardly recognize himself as he moved it closer to better inspect his new features. To start, his hair, still pulled back into it's normal, long ponytail, had changed from it's original sun-kissed blonde to a dark, blood-red. His eyes were now the same color as his hair, the pupils now a pair of barely visible ebony slits. His skin was slightly paler and the tps of a pair of ivory fangs could be seen poking out over his lower lip. The most surprising thing about his new appearance, however, was the fact that the horrible, whisker-mimicing scars that had once adorned his cheeks, were now fully healed and were completely gone. He runs his free hand across the now smooth skin of his left cheek, a single unnoticed tear slides down his cheek as he remembers the night he got those scars. The very night his mother died.

-Flashback-

The doorbell rang, Kushina, pushing her red hair away from her face, rose from the stairs and walked down to the front door. Little Naruto stayed sting there reading intently from an old, large, leather brown book adorned with his families symbol sat in his lap. He watched as his mother easily opened the large front door, only to be pushed to the tiled floor by a group of adults., led by a pink-haired manand a green-eyed woman as they, and several others, stalk in.

"Hello, miss Uzuaki, we are here with a few complaints about your son. " says the pink-haired amn, bending over to look into her dark brown eyes. "Allow me to present our solution." He says eviliy, reaching down and ripping her shirt and pants away before dropping his own pants and laying donw on top of her. Several of the other men, including a teenaged Kakashi, cheer him on as Naruto watches his mother scream. The green-eyed woman, accompanied by several others, walk slowly up to Naruto. One of them, a middle-aged woman with purple hair(Ami's mom. Not Anko.), bends over to ake a very close look at him before straightening up and slapping him across the face.

"You hurt my daughter, you will regret it." She says, smacking him again and again until both sides of his face are bleeding freely. As soon as she stops, the wounds on his face close up as the woman with the green eyes steps forward and charges a high amount of chakra to her index finger, creating a chakra scalpel which she drags slowly across his left cheek once,eliciting a high-pitched scream from his mouth. She does this five more times, leaving three long bleeding marks across each cheek, the little boy screamiong the entire time as the woman herself laughs hysterically.

-Flashback end.-

The tears fall freely now, hitting the stone floor of the cave with small, wet thuds. After several minutes, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, the last descendat of Eric Draven, The Sorrow of konoha, the Jinchuuriki of the kyubi no kitsune, the slayer of the akatsuki, lays donw on the cold stone floor and cries himself to sleep. Never once realizing that his tears are mixed with a small amount of ruby red blood.

-with Ino and Hinata-

"Where are we?" asks the sadistic Hyuga, striking one flint to another over a pile of dry leaves. Ino looks over at her and shakes her head, continuing to skin a dead rabbit with one her serrated kunai.

"I don't know, but, it's a lot like home." She says. They had awoken several hours ago in a large, hot, stinking swampy forest. The anials theyhad found were almost completely identical to the ones from their world, but there was this stench, that they could not identify. They knew that they were no longe in their world because the aura of the place felt completely different.

"Well, we gotta find out tomorrow. I'll take first watch tonight after we eat." Hinata says, giving a happy squeal as the fires blazes into life. Ino looks at her with a serious expression before cracking a compleletly hilarious smile and speaking.

"Alright, just, don't try and rape me like you did last time. Ask, and I'll think about it." Ino replies, handing the skinned rabbits to her partner and laughing at Hinata's beet-red, blushing face.

-with Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino-

SNORE! SNORE! SNORE! Shino's brow twitched beneath his hood everytime they breahthed, trying to keep himself from illing his frinds. He was trying to focus on the rolling of the waves before him instead of the three chainsaws cutting laying around the fire behind him. But, he was rapidly losing focus as a multitude f sweatdrops and tickmarks were pushing tjeir way to the surface of his hood. The sun was just starting to rise and he couldn't wait to wake them up in the most annoyingly painful way he could think of. Insects straight up the nose! He began to chuckle lightly at the notion, very anxious fr the sun to finish rising.

-Titans tower with Raven-

Raven sat up in bed quickly with a sharp gasp. She had had another dream about him. This time, instead of dreaming about him with a group of others, she was dreaming about him and her personally. There were many images in these dreams. One was of him drilling straight through the chest of a silver-haired man in a face mask with a spiraling ball of black energy similar to her own. Another was of himstadning over the titans on a bulding with a pair of other teenagers. One wore a black trenchcoat and a broad-brimmed aht. The other wore a black hoody with the hood up and a brown flak jacket. The one image that stuck out the most in her mind, however, was the most unbelievable on of all.

-Flashback-

Raven was on the ground. The sky was red, like blood. Jer father, Trigon, stood above her, taller than most skyscrapers. Raven herself seemed to be hurt. The red gem on her fore –head, which usually glowed slightly, was in pieces on the ground in front of normally purple cloak had turned a shade of non-descript grey. Narut stood between them, a mask painted on his face with the mark of the fallen on his forehead. His trenchcoat flared out behind him as a pair of black crows wings stretched out from his shoulder blades. His eyes were as gold as those of the blackbird that circled above them. He had a pitch balck sword in one outstretched hand, and a three barrled gun in the other hand, which seemed to be covered in a metal, clawed gauntlet.

"You Will Not Harm Raven Any Furhter!" he shouts, dashing forward as a black blur as Raven shouts his name out after him at the top of her lungs. She watches as he dodges several of is attacks and flys into the sky with severl hard flaps of his wings, head towards the demon lord at an even faster speed.

-Flashback end-

Raven didn't understand why she was having these dreams about him, but, everytime she did, her emotions would be so out of control that she would have to organize them through her mirror. She stood up and, not noticning the small smile on her own face, icked up the small gothic hand mirror and dissapeared into her own mind.

-Chapter end-


	5. Important notice DON'T Skip

Extremely important author's note. DO NOT skip over

Ladies and genltemen who read my stories, i am sorry that this is not an actual update. I am posting this on Karasu of jump because, apparently, it is my most popular story. I am writing to YOU, the readers, about somethng that, in the basest part of it's essence, breaches one of mankinds undeniable rights. the right of free speech. has started going through people's stories and are planning on erasing the ones that contain "Innaproriate content". This "Innapropriate content" includes but is not restrained to excessive violence, sexual content, and, in some cases, excessive use of vile language. this is actually a breach of the inalieanbel rights that every citizen of the world has. us, the people who publish our stories on this site have made a concious decision to get our works out into the world. now, i am going to warn you, i am about to go into rant mode.

Rage activation roll: Nat. 20!

What the fuck are you people thinking when you decide to restrict what we write in our freetime. you are not the government and, just because SOPA or whatever the hell it is passed recently does not mean you can restrict what we do. pleae, i beg of you, please do not delete any of our stories we worked so hard to write. in some cases, this is all we do. we sit down with a pad of paper, a pencil, and we write our hearts out in ways that some people can never understand. i work very hard on my stories. i have some stories that are not published yet because i want to make sure that they are as close to perfect as they can get. that is why i haven't published anyhting in such a long time. i want people to be able to enjoy what i write as much as i want to go to culinary school. this is me, Master XIII asking the moderators of this site to not limit what we write. i am sorry that i am having to write this on one of my stories and i declare, here and now that it will never be removed from this story as long as i want to continue to write on this site. my apologies to all those reading this. but it has to be said.

Exiting Rage mode.

thank you for taking the time to read this notice.

Ja Ne!


End file.
